Girasoles ciegos
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Verte salir, verte llegar, tu magia admirar era solo mi vivir. Aquí espera mi corazón, aquí espera mi sufrir, porque a otra has preferido antes que a mi.
1. La doncella que espera

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Kōdansha y Shōnen Magazine (manga), Shinji Ishihira, A-1 Pictures, Satelight y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga, influencias del anime._

_La clasificación indica contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Amo a Loke, amo a Lucy, y amo a los dos como pareja, solo eso les puedo decir._

Dedicatorias:

_Para el grupo Colas de Hada en Facebook._

* * *

**Girasoles ciegos**

Verte salir, verte llegar, tu magia admirar era solo mi vivir.

Aquí espera mi corazón, aquí espera mi sufrir, porque a otra has preferido antes que a mi.

* * *

**La doncella que espera**

Lucy estornudó, de nuevo, mientras el polvo de la marquesina se levantaba al pasar el plumero. Habían pasado varias horas desde que hubiera empezado la limpieza de la pequeña casa que había permanecido deshabitada por años. Se frotó ligeramente la nariz con el antebrazo y tomó un paño para limpiar los cristales sobre los que se podía dibujar sin necesidad de magia. Tomo el atomizador y enjabonó generosamente, creyendo que mientras más agua hubiera, menos polvo se levantaría, y aunque así fue, el charco lodoso que se había formado en el piso la obligaba a lavar nuevamente la duela.

—Es que no puedo ser tan mala en esto. — se dijo mirando con angustia que pese a todo el rato que llevaba en aquella faena, los resultados no eran realmente significativos. Y aún le faltaba lavar la ropa que había sobrevivido a la selección de su casera.

— ¡¿En dónde diablos están esos tontos?! — gritó de pronto recordando que Natsu y Gray usualmente aparecían de la nada dentro de su casa, pero como había tareas domesticas de por medio seguramente estarían… limpiando también las suyas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quitó el delantal dejándolo junto con las demás cosas, estaba hambrienta y cansada, pero no había nada comestible en la casa, y quizás no se acercaría al refrigerador sino hasta dentro de varios días cuando el olor desapareciera. Hizo una mueca de asco solo de recordar la primera impresión al abrirlo ¡Por supuesto que ella planeaba regresar en una semana a lo mucho, no siete años después!

Tras revisar su cartera de mano, decidió que no quedaba más remedio que comer fuera, así que salió.

El sol de la tarde caía cálidamente reflejándose en los canales que atravesaban la ciudad y los cristales de los negocios. Recordaba un modesto restaurante no muy lejos de ahí y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo exactamente igual que como lo recordaba. Casi todo había, salvo algunos edificios y los canales que eran como un emblema, la ciudad prácticamente podía pasar por otra.

Vio la pizarra con el menú del día, el precio si había cambiado pero se mantenía en el presupuesto y aún había lugares en la terraza. Una mesera salió a su encuentro ofreciéndole lugar enseguida junto con la carta que parecía saber de memoria. Lucy la dejó hablar aunque sabia que no tenia caso porque iba por el menú del día, y así se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa apenas tuvo oportunidad de decir algo. La mujer asintió, retiró la carta y se marcho camino a la cocina.

La joven maga regresó la vista hacia el paisaje que se tenía desde el lugar que había escogido; los reflejos carmesí destellaban hacia todos lados aumentando la sensación de calor en el ambiente, invitando a todos a tomar una siesta.

No era la mejor época del gremio, el nombre de Fairy Tail era motivo de burla y eso era algo que aún no estaba dispuesta a asimilar, ni ella ni ninguno de los chicos, por eso debía terminar con la limpieza cuanto antes, para poder regresar a trabajar.

—Aquí tiene, buen provecho.

El primer tiempo había llegado en lo que le pareció tan solo un instante, o quizás solamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Agradeció animadamente, aunque casi enseguida la mirada de la mujer se volvió demasiado incómoda como para soportarla.

— ¿Su… cede algo? — preguntó. Sus amables facciones se habían endurecido, y aunque le parecía bonita no pudo pensar que el gesto demeritaba bastante su atractivo.

— ¿Eres de Fairy Tail?

—Sí.

—La marca de tu mano…

La determinada respuesta de Lucy no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar el orgullo que sentía por esa marca de su gremio, la sopa salió despedida de la mesa directo a su cara. Estaba caliente y ella solo pudo retroceder derribando la silla mientras se ponía de pie tratando de comprender lo ocurrido. Los demás comensales quedaron en silencio y otra mesera corrió hasta el lugar.

— ¡Tú eres Lucy! ¡Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail!

La maga no sabía si responder o marcharse, la miró con la incomprensión marcada en el rostro sucio.

— ¡Elena! — chillo la otra mesera acercándose a Lucy aunque mirando a su compañera, reprobando completamente aquella acción.

— ¡Por favor, acepte mis disculpas! ¡Ella no es así!

La joven parpadeo y aceptó la toalla para limpiarse la cara e intentar inútilmente secarse la ropa.

La escena perdió el interés de los demás comensales puesto que no había desembocado en una pelea de chicas, así que regresaron a lo suyo restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! — exigió la mujer aún atendiendo a Lucy, pero la muchacha simplemente apretó con más fuerza los puños.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! — estalló ignorando a su compañera y avanzando hacia la maga que seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.

—No sé de que hablas…— susurró angustiada.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! — exclamo saltando nuevamente sobre ella, pero la otra mesera, auxiliada por un asistente de cocina detuvieron la detuvieron; — ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío! ¡No tienes derecho a apartarlo de mi! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Lucy se puso de pie y trató de acercarse, pero casi fue alcanzada por una patada de la otra que continuó forcejeando, finalmente el cocinero salió a tratar de calmar los ánimos. No obstante, su gesto serio, casi furioso y la manera ruda en la que entregó a Lucy una bolsa con comida para llevar, dejo en el aire la sospecha en la joven de que quizás ya no podría volver a ese lugar.

— ¡Regrésame a mi Loke! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas transformando su expresión de furia en un llanto que debilitó sus protestas mientras la conducían a las habitaciones del piso superior.

—Devuélveme a Loke…— sollozaba.

Lucy sintió su rostro enrojecer, dejó la comida sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del lugar sin detenerse hasta llegar al piso que ocupaba.

Con los ojos acuosos sacó la llave de Leo y lo llamó.

El espíritu celestial apareció frente a su invocadora, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, recibió sin moverse una bofetada que le quitó las gafas de sol. En completo silencio levantó la vista, aturdido y confundido pero sumiso ante las lágrimas de Lucy, la única maga estelar que no levantaría la mano contra un espíritu, lo había hecho con él.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — le preguntó ella, aunque no esperaba una respuesta inmediata puesto que con toda seguridad él no estaba al corriente de lo que había sucedido hacía solo unos minutos — ¡Esa chica, Elena, del restaurante! ¡Está destrozada! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Leo bajo la vista inmediatamente sin tener valor para negar conocerla.

—Yo no hice nada. — afirmó, pero aún esquivo a los ojos de Lucy.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras el sol terminaba de morir en el horizonte, apareciendo las primeras estrellas.

El llanto de Lucy era lo único que se escuchaba, pero poco a poco fue calmándose, y arrepentida de haber levantado la mano a su espíritu le ofreció una disculpa.

—… Es que cuando rompió a llorar…

Él no estaba completamente seguro sobre si acercarse o no, así como tampoco tenía para decir algo a su favor.

—No lo he hecho a propósito… no del todo… no la rechace cuando tuve oportunidad, de eso soy culpable… solo creí que si me separaba, ella olvidaría el brillo…

Lucy lo miró con severidad, pero solo unos instantes. Pensó en él no como Leo, sino como Loke, el mago que solo esperaba que llegara la muerte por él y consumido en culpa intentaba llenar el vacío que sentía con los placeres hedonistas que su posición le permitían.

—Tienes que verla, aunque sea una última vez, ella ha esperado tanto…

Leo se apresuró a negar con a cabeza.

—Solo empeoraría. — aseguró, pero en cuanto fue capaz de leer la expresión de Lucy, apresuró su explicación; —De verdad no hice nada… ella… solo siguió la luz…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. La chica que pidió un deseo

**La chica que pidió un deseo a una estrella**

Lucy se dejó caer en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar, miraba el cielo estrellado pensando en lo poco que sabía de la magia estelar. Su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero se fue tan pronto que dejó otras tantas al aire, así que tuvo que aprender en base a prueba y error, conforme se presentaba la ocasión y lo que los propios espíritus querían compartir con ella.

Lo poco que Leo había podido explicar era prueba de esa ignorancia que, sin embargo, quería remediar pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo.

—Ven conmigo. — dijo Leo extendiendo su mano.

Lucy lo miró, aún estaba afligida pero confió en él dándole la mano para levantarse del sillón. Dejaron juntos el departamento y caminaron sobre la calle. La maga no tenía ánimos para ir sobre el borde del canal como hacía regularmente y se conformaba con caminar cerca de su espíritu.

No era tarde, así que varios negocios estaban abiertos, incluso el restaurante. La camarera que había ayudado a Lucy la reconoció, y aunque no dijo nada, en su expresión era claro que no esperaba ni quería que regresara, pero fue Leo quien se acercó hasta ella.

—Necesito ver a Elena.

—Está arriba. — fue todo lo que dijo.

Él giró para ver a Lucy, pero ella no estaba segura sobre si acompañarle, sentía que era demasiado personal como para ir y negó con la cabeza, solo se limitó a ocupar una mesa de café. Leo subió las escaleras que había recorrido muchas veces tiempo atrás. Sabía cuál era su habitación, la última del lado derecho, la que tenía la ventana más grande y desde la cual se podía ver la estrella de la tarde. Llamó con tres golpes rítmicos, de una manera única, solo suya y esperó.

— ¿Elena?

Podía escucharla llorando, deteniéndose un momento al reconocer los golpes y después sus pasos dubitativos. La puerta se abrió despacio y vio sus ojos color miel en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, estaban llorosos, hinchados, parecían rehusarse a creer que estaba ahí.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Se apartó para dejarlo entrar, aún insegura sobre si era real o solo uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido en los últimos años.

Temblando se acercó a él tocando las solapas del saco con la punta de los dedos, y al sentir la suavidad de la tela, supo que de verdad estaba ahí y volvió a llorar. Leo solo pudo dejarla recargarse en su pecho y la abrazó.

— ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sufrir.

—Pero has regresado, esta vez no me dejarás ¿Verdad?

Tomando su mentón la obligó a levantar el rostro para verlo.

—Esta noche, es la última.

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse, pero no pudo decir nada cuando sintió su pulgar recorriendo sus labios, como hacía cuando estaba a punto de besarla, solo que esta vez no llegó el beso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mi culpa, no pude cumplir tu deseo.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, recordaba el día en que la conoció, acababa de llegar a Magnolia y estaba buscando el edificio del gremio de magos más cercano. No tenía nada, salvo su anillo que el Rey de los espíritus por clemencia le permitió conservar. Estaba aturdido, cansado y con el pecho oprimido por saberse desterrado de todo lo que conocía.

Acababa de descubrir también que, aunque usando un cuerpo humano resentía menos los efectos de permanecer fuera del mundo de los espíritus, también estaba sujeto a necesidades como el hambre y el sueño.

Ya era de noche, había caminado por varios días alejándose todo lo que pudo de Blue Pegasus, y antes de darse cuenta, había desfallecido.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación amplia y fresca, con la luz de las estrellas resplandeciendo con más fuerza de lo que había visto antes. Era curioso que el cielo podía ser más impresionante desde ahí, que desde el mundo de los espíritus.

— ¿Ya estás despierto?

Giró la vista, entraba a la habitación una joven de expresión amable, con dos gruesas trenzas que terminaban en listones rosas a juego con su vestido.

— ¿En donde estoy?

—En el restaurante de mamá.

Le acercó una bandeja con un tazón de sopa y una hogaza de pan blanco. No se animaba a probar, nunca antes había necesitado de la comida humana así que no se había molestado en probarla, aún así, dadas sus circunstancias, se metió la primera cucharada a la boca.

El sabor era bueno, la textura suave y como estaba caliente, sintió que se calmaba el dolor de su entumida garganta.

—Es muy buena. — dijo sonriendo. La joven se sonrojó.

—La hice yo. Mi nombre es Elena.

El espíritu bajó la vista, no se sentía con valor para decir que él era Leo, el más fuerte de los espíritus estelares caído en desgracia por haber cometido una falta mortal. Desvió la vista un instante hacia la mesa de noche, en donde había un libro cuya portada señalaba las aventuras del mago dorado Loke.

—Mi nombre es Loke.

—Mentiroso. — acusó la joven que había sido consciente de la estrategia para buscar su nombre. Caminó hacia la mesa tomando el libro, señalando la portada.

—Loke es un embustero que en realidad no es mago, pero de alguna manera consigue cumplir las misiones que toma.

Él sonrió pensando que también era algo así.

—Soy Loke.

— ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—Estoy buscando el gremio de magos de la ciudad.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron con intensidad y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Entonces puedes hacer magia?

Asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Necesito ayuda pero… la verdad es que no tengo dinero…

—Eso no importa, me has salvado, así que estoy en deuda contigo. Dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Ella volvió a ruborizarse, como si lo que quería fuera vergonzoso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró formando primero en su mente lo que quería decir.

—Quisiera que el amor fuera para siempre…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esa noche?

La abrazó con más fuerza. Quizás debió decirle que la magia no funcionaba así, porque no había poder sobre la tierra, o el cielo, que hiciera que alguien sintiera amor. Si esa magia fuera posible, la hubiera usado con Karen.

Pero, en lugar de ser prudente la había besado, le había hecho una promesa y la mantuvo hasta que sintió que su luz se desvanecía, y finalmente había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Elena dejó de llorar y solo suspiraba, resistiéndose a quedarse dormida.

—No te vallas… Loke…

El espíritu la cargó para llevarla hasta la cama, se separó tanto como le fue posible al estar ella aferrada a él. Suspiró pensando en lo que debía de hacer, seguir con ella no era una opción.

—Elena… siempre supiste que ese no era mi nombre… mi nombre verdadero es Leo.

—Leo…— repitió.

—Y no soy realmente un mago. Soy un espíritu estelar, y Lucy es la maga con la que tengo contrato.

—Entonces… ¿Le perteneces?

—En cierta manera.

—No es justo…

—No, no lo es.

Volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras la habitación se iluminaba con una luz dorada que resplandecía como el oro.

—Nunca antes había brillado tanto…

—Las tardes contigo siempre fueron agradables, gracias por eso…

El brillo dorado fue visible desde abajo, como si de pronto el sol hubiese salido. Lucy había terminado su café y a los pocos minutos de que la luz se hubo atenuado, Leo bajaba de nuevo para reunirse con ella ocupando la otra silla que estaba disponible en la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Quiero cumplir su deseo, Lucy. Les debo tres años de vida, a todas ellas.

—Yo te ayudaré. — dijo Lucy extendiendo su mano para tarde un apretón a la suya.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Bueno, no se si podré publicar antes de fin de año, de cualquier forma, me adelantaré un poco por si no ¡Felices fiestas!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. La princesa que quería hacer magia

**La princesa que quería hacer magia**

La verja de hierro pintado de blanco, con enredaderas y magnolias de bronce se extendía todavía un largo trecho, y a Lucy se le figuró como la distancia equivalente de un país a otro. A cada paso, la joven empezaba a acobardarse, cuando Leo le pidió ayuda para reunirse con sus ex novias, pensó en dos o tres que siempre estaban en el gremio, pero la lista final que le había dado, independientemente de la extensión, incluía nombres que prometían muchos problemas.

—Solo deberíamos contar las novias, no creo que las chicas con las que saliste una sola vez se preocupen porque…

La mirada de Leo a través del cristal de sus lentes, y su sonrisa nerviosa cortó la idea concibiendo otra un poco extraña para ella.

— ¿Tuviste relaciones formales con todas ellas?

El espíritu carraspeo.

— ¿Formal? Nunca llegamos a hablar de matrimonio, pero las veía con frecuencia.

Los ojos azules de la maga lo miraron fijamente acentuando su expresión casi inquisidora, con una mano en la cadera y la otra solo jugueteando con las llaves de su cinturón parecía esperar una explicación larga y detallada que le diera sentido a lo que trataba de decir, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Pues no creo que las hayas visto por mucho tiempo… a menos que… ¿Las veías a todas al mismo tiempo?

Leo sintió que el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas pero no estaba seguro del motivo, nunca se había avergonzado de admitir sus múltiples relaciones, aunque tal vez se debía a que Lucy no aceptaba y tal vez ni siquiera conocía el concepto de poliamor, y le importaba mucho la opinión de ella no solo por ser la maga con la que tenía contrato, sino porque esperaba que algún día entendiera que de verdad la amaba.

— ¿Cómo podías engañarlas? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Él respingó ante la pregunta, aquello sí le había ofendido.

— ¡Yo nunca las engañé! Ellas siempre aceptaron que eran parte de una relación… amplia.

Fue turno de la maga para consternarse.

— ¿Quieres decir que sabían que tenias otras novias?

—Sí — respondió con naturalidad.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—En la esquina, vuelta a la derecha, cuenta cuatro pilares.

Ella hizo lo que le indicó y estaba frente al cuarto pilar mirándolo sin encontrar algo especial, cuando Leo se quitó el anillo de la mano y lo introdujo en una grieta. Un rayo le duz dorada resplandeció y frente a ellos se abrió un camino al interior de la casa.

—Usualmente no se podría entrar sin una invitación explícita del señor de la casa.

—Me imagino que no recibías muchas.

—Tenía prohibido acercarme. Lord Orchid estaba convencido de que corrompía a su hija.

Lucy no quería darle la razón al Lord aquél, pero ella tampoco estaría muy dispuesta a aceptar que su hija estuviese saliendo con un hombre que tenía varias novias a la vez. Simplemente no podía tomarse en serio aquello. No obstante, conocía a Leo, y estaba segura de que nunca se aprovecharía de la situación o haría algo para deliberadamente dañar a alguien; al final se trataba solo de un espíritu desesperado que buscaba sentir afecto, pero eso no lo podía andar explicando a cada transeúnte con el que se encontraran y lo juzgara, por lo que el estigma de mujeriego e imposible para una relación formal, lo acompañaría siempre.

—Existe la posibilidad de que no esté pasando por lo mismo que Elena. Incluso podría ya no vivir aquí — dijo Lucy, Leo solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Te lo dije la primera noche, Lucy. Soy un espíritu celestial, la encarnación de las estrellas, y las estrellas han sido consideras mágicas desde la creación del universo mismo. Toda magia empieza por creer, ese es nuestro poder, hemos recibido los deseos de la humanidad desde siempre ¿Cuántas veces no has escuchado de alguien que pide deseo a una estrella? Yo busqué su compañía para que sus deseos me mantuvieran vivo, y lo hicieron por tres años. Lo que no esperaba, era que ellas quedaran prendadas de la misma luz que crearon con sus deseos…

El pasillo luminiscente se extendía desembocando en una imagen distorsionada de un jardín. Leo se adelantó mirando como a través de un cristal, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es ella — susurró.

Lucy se acercó para mirar también.

— ¿No puede vernos?

—No.

— ¿Somos invisibles?

—No exactamente. Solo es un juego de luz y reflejos.

Por el barandal de la enorme mansión Lucy pudo a ver a una mujer de larga cabellera rubia usando una camisola blanca y una delgada chaqueta de punto color cereza. Solo se paseaba de un lado a otro, como si bailara con un acompañante invisible. Leo atravesó el umbral que distorsionaba la imagen, hizo un movimiento con las manos y escribió con luces un nombre: Elizabeth. El nombre voló desde el jardín hasta la habitación estallando en luces de colores frente a la mujer.

Ella se estremeció quedándose quieta, como si no creyera que esa señal estaba en su habitación después de tantos años. Lentamente giró la cabeza y temerosa miró por encima del barandal. Pudo verlo, aunque no entendía del todo quién era o qué hacía ese hombre ahí. Sin embargo, la confusión duró poco y una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio pero invitándole a acercarse. Leo se giró hacia donde estaba Lucy indicándole que esperara un instante, después dio un par de saltos largos por el muro alcanzando el balcón en un instante.

La mujer sonreía mas ampliamente y abrazó a su visitante después de pasar los dedos por las hebras de cabello, más largo de lo que lo usaba cuando era Loke e inevitablemente notando las orejas. Fue como si comprendiera en solo unos instantes que el hombre que ella había conocido no era humano, y lo aceptaba sin mayor reparo.

Leo volvió a escribir un mensaje con luz y Lucy la vio asentir efusivamente entendiendo al instante que la mujer no podía escuchar, y evidentemente tampoco hablar, así que las luces que producía su espíritu eran lo único que podía distinguir de una conversación.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que ella corriera hacia el interior apareciendo poco después, vestida con un conjunto amarillo de flores violetas y una bolsa color mandarina. Leo empezó a reír pero la tomó en brazos y saltó por el barandal alcanzando de nuevo el umbral del túnel por el que había entrado.

—Lucy, ella es Elizabeth.

La mujer le sonrió, lo que ayudó a calmar los nervios de la maga que esperaba otra escena como la acontecida en el restaurante.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a llevarla a Fairy Tail.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Ella siempre ha querido ser maga, pero su padre considera que es demasiado peligroso, especialmente con su condición. Pero los dos pensamos que es irrelevante.

— ¿La estás secuestrando? — preguntó Lucy solo para corroborar lo que estaba entendiendo.

—No. Ella está marchándose por voluntad propia. Vámonos.

—No creo que esta sea una misión para dos, cuando su padre se entere, posiblemente haga algo muy parecido al mío.

—Si, probablemente.

Lucy chilló pensando el panorama más desastroso. Definitivamente iban a acusarlos de secuestro, pero todo reclamo murió en sus labios, se ruborizó mucho al ver que ella estaba besando a Leo con la desesperación de no haberlo visto en más de siete años.

"_No es correcto."_ Se dijo a si misma aunque carecía del valor para separarlos.

No lo entendía, ella sería completamente incapaz de aceptar que su novio tuviese a otra mujer, era como conformarse con la parte de amor que le tocaba, una relación incompleta y poco sincera, porque no se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

"_No es correcto."_ Repitió, y caminó detrás de su espíritu.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_No todo serán lágrimas en esta historia, espero. Y probablemente suba un poco de tono, lo advertí desde el principio._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. La chica que confió en el amor

**La chica que creyó en el amor**

La risa de Reedus se escuchó por encima de todo el barbullo que armaba el gremio.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien! — decía el mago mientras tomaba la lacrima que debía darle el reto. Luego de verlo, lo regresó a la barra y empezó a dibujar.

— ¡Canción! — gritó Kinana a lo que Reedus asintió y el resto de los chicos empezaban a dar títulos relacionados con flores que era lo que el mago había dibujado.

Lucy solo se mantenía ruborizada, incapaz de unirse a la celebración que había acontecido cuando Leo anunció que había una nueva maga en Fairy Tail. Elizabeth había causado una verdadera ola de emociones, y todos estaban fascinados ante la idea de que alguien sentía entusiasmo por unirse a un gremio con una reputación que iba en picada. La joven solo sonreía mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de comprender toda la gritadera que, incluso oyéndola, era difícil distinguir frases completas.

Leo la había nominado para un juego de adivinanzas con Reedus y hasta el momento, el equipo de Elizabeth, conformado mayoritariamente por hombres, iba ganando.

— ¿Qué es lo pasa, Lucy?

La voz de Mira sobresaltó a la maga que solo se puso más colorada.

— ¿Es por Elizabeth?

— ¡No! ¡Para nada!

Dejó la bandeja de bebidas en una mesa cercana al barullo, puso las manos en la cadera y miró a la joven rubia con una expresión divertida.

—Estás celosa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué cosas piensas?! ¡No es eso! ¡Lo estás confundiendo todo!

Mira soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado alisando su vestido. No dijo nada, tan solo la miró con sus enormes ojos, amables y cálidos como los de una hermana mayor que lo sabe todo. Aún después de tanto tiempo, a Lucy le era imposible asociarla con el demonio que era su poder.

—Estaremos bien. La protegeremos, a ella y a su deseo, como lo hicimos contigo, porque ahora es de nuestra familia.

—Se necesitó del gremio en su mejor momento para detener a mi padre — dijo quedamente mientras a su espalda la batalla de adivinanzas continuaba.

—Eso no es un problema. Y lo sabes.

Lucy sintió claramente que Mira la estaba acusando de poco sincera, lo que era verdad, porque no le preocupaba demasiado que otro gremio los atacara. Aunque ya eran menos los miembros, los que aún quedaban se habían vuelto más fuertes de lo que eran cuando Phantom Lord había atacado.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era ¿Qué clase de solución sería reunir a todas las chicas haciéndoles promesas nuevas?

Elizabeth quería ser maga, eso lo entendía, ella misma recordaba el sentimiento de frustración por un sueño al que la familia se oponía. En ese sentido, también defendería su estancia en el gremio. Sin embargo ¿Si lo que otra chica quería era una familia?

— ¿Por qué no se unen a la fiesta, señoritas? — preguntó Leo apareciendo de improvisto detrás de ellas. Lucy chilló y saltó de su sitio, en cambio Mira solo sonrió y le entregó un papel doblado.

—Conseguí lo que me pediste — al decir eso, su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo, se le notaba triste —. La dirección es la misma.

Leo tomó la hoja leyendo el contenido con un semblante serio, Lucy notó cierto dejo de dolor en sus ojos, como cuando le contó sobre las estrellas caídas, la noche antes de que decidiera entregarse a su muerte en la tumba de Karen.

—Iré ahora mismo— dijo con la voz ronca.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, enseguida Lucy se puso a su lado.

—No es necesario que vengas— le dijo.

— ¿Es relacionado a nuestro asunto pendiente?

—Sí.

—Entonces voy.

Leo negó con la cabeza, durante el movimiento, cambió su apariencia a la de Loke, con el pelo corto y la camiseta informal. Se quitó las gafas un instante, mirando a la joven maga con la que tenía contrato.

—No creo que estés lista para conocerla a ella. Pero no puedo dejarla al último, porque puede que nunca estés realmente lista.

Lucy frunció el ceño, no se había sentido ofendida, pero si herida. Sin embargo, no podía defenderse realmente, no sabía con exactitud a quién irían a ver ni porqué motivo él no quería que la acompañara. Solo se quedó en silencio, caminando hacia la puerta para dejar en claro que iba a ir de cualquier forma.

Él no insistió en lo contrario, solo se volvió a poner las gafas, metió las manos en la bolsa del pantalón conduciéndola por las calles de la ciudad. A medida que se alejaban, del centro en dirección al sur, parecía que la clara mañana en que habían sacado a una chica de su mansión, se convertía en un día gris, con los viejos edificios mostrándose cada vez más deteriorados.

Lucy miraba a un lado y otro, no podía creer que de verdad estuvieran en la misma ciudad, con su encanto colorido, lleno de prósperos negocios y festividades que atraían visitantes de todo tipo. Incluso la zona a la que Fairy Tail había sido exiliado al tener Twilight Ogre el control como gremio representativo de la ciudad, parecía solo campestre, pero no marginal como ese lugar.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no hacer ruido alguno, aunque si se aferró al brazo de Loke cuando un hombre se acercó a ella. No le tomó mucho tiempo notar que le pedía una moneda, pero entender sus palabras había sido muy difícil.

El espíritu celestial pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la maga dejándole al hombre una moneda.

—No te detengas— le susurró aprovechando su abrazo para obligarla a no detenerse, incluso ir un poco más deprisa —. Él no va a lastimarte, pero no es la única persona que vive aquí.

No se podía ver gente en la estrecha calle, las ventanas de los edificios estaban cerradas con tablas desvencijadas, de madera hinchada y apolillada.

—Es aquí.

Lucy se detuvo frente a un edificio que en otro tiempo debió estar pintado de un suave tono terracota. Las esquinas tenían oxido que parecía gotear, la pintura se caía en algunas partes dejando desnudo el ladrillo. La ventanas de arco medio punto, al igual que las otras, estaban bien cerradas, pero sus tablas estaban en mejor estado. La puerta principal parecía pesada y a su lado había otra tabla que tenía pintado "_Le cortigiane oneste_" con letras rojas y una flor que no supo identificar debajo, que daba pie a una lista de precios.

Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a su cabeza al comprender que se trataba de las tarifas de los distintos servicios de lo que, en ese momento solo pudo calificar como una casa de citas. El jabón y las toallas iban por cuenta de la casa, garantizaban máxima discreción, además había un descuento especial a clientes frecuentes.

—Te dije que no estabas lista — le dijo intentado sonreír, pero lo que en otro momento hubiera sido tema para una hilarante conversación, no pasó de ese comentario.

La enorme puerta de madera se abrió, y una mujer robusta les dedicó una mirada escrutadora.

—No recibimos señoritas — dijo tajantemente.

—Lo sé — respondió Loke extendiendo el papel que Mira le había dado, la mujer lo recibió, lo leyó, asintió silenciosamente y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Los dos magos caminaron detrás de ella. Aunque el exterior estaba igual de decadente que el resto de los edificios vecinos, el interior no solo estaba en mejor estado, sino que tenía un gusto impecable y elegante, con buena iluminación. Después del vestíbulo llegaron a un salón amplio, parecía decorado para un baile, con sedas colgando del techo y candelabros, que estaban apagados, pero igualmente daban la impresión de resplandecer.

—Esperen aquí.

La mujer apartó una de las sedas que ocultaban una puerta. Lucy miró los distintos divanes y sofás que no estaban a juego pero, de alguna manera combinaban, estaba tentada a esperar sentada, pero no sentía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato, la misma mujer que les abrió la puerta, regresaba acompañada de otras dos. Una era demasiado mayor, llevaba el pelo encanecido trenzado y se abrigaba en un albornoz rosado tan largo que incluso se arrastraba al caminar. La otra, por su parte, era joven de pelo corto y oscuro, revuelto, como si acabara de levantarse aunque pasaba ya del medio día.

La joven miró a Loke con los ojos bien abiertos, enseguida se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Tengo entendido que viene a negociar la deuda de Verónica— dijo la mujer mayor cruzándose de brazos. Su voz era clara pero inflexible, ante ello, el mago se mantuvo tan firme que parecía que estaba por entrar en batalla.

—Así es.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que la siguiera, y apartando otra cortina abrió una puerta. A su vez, Loke miró a la maga que lo acompañaba.

—Espera aquí — le dijo.

Lucy asintió, luego miró de soslayo a la chica de pelo oscuro, se limpiaba las lágrimas intentando recomponerse, quería preguntar, pero no encontraba valor, y en las dos ocasiones que consiguió abrir la boca, notó que no había palabras adecuadas.

—Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia ¿Verdad? — preguntó tímidamente la otra.

— ¡Sí! Yo… mucho gusto — se inclinó exageradamente aunque no se dio cuenta.

—Me llamo Verónica — respondió la otra sentándose en uno de los sillones de terciopelo más cercanos. Llevaba una bata ligera de un tono azul pálido a juego con sus ojos, intentó abrigarse pero no había mucho que la prenda pudiera hacer —. Te conozco — agregó después invitándola a sentarse a su lado —, eres la dueña de Loke.

Lucy respiró profundamente y tomó lugar, tan cerca como podía, a su lado.

—Soy la maga con la que tiene contrato, no soy su dueña — respondió. No esperaba que supiera de antemano que Loke no era humano, y que estaba vinculado a ella de alguna manera.

—No es su culpa que yo esté aquí. Así que tampoco tú tienes que quedarte.

—Queremos ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme a qué?

La maga miró a su acompañante sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería si para ella quedaba claro el problema.

—Pues… a salir de esta situación…

Verónica arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cuál piensas que es la situación?

Lucy se sonrojó exageradamente, no podía evitar tartamudear, no podía decir en voz alta lo que pensaba, era como si temiera que al pronunciar las palabras, algo fuera a estallar.

—No estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Los tartamudeos de la maga fueron en aumento, pero consiguió preguntar cómo había terminado en ese lugar. Verónica sonrió de medio lado.

—Cuando Loke terminó conmigo, creí que sería el fin de mi vida — suspiró quedamente —. Entonces, apareció alguien… Era todo lo que puedes desear de un hombre, tan apuesto, tan romántico y galante como Loke —. Levantó la mano mostrándole un anillo de compromiso —. Luego vinieron las formalidades, decidimos construir un palacio, le entregué todo para que estuviera listo en nuestro gran día…

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca llegó a la ceremonia, y esa misma tarde supe que tampoco existía nuestra casa, pero sí miles de deudas a mi nombre. Madame Francassa me evitó la prisión prestándome el dinero. Estoy en deuda con ella y este trabajo es bueno.

—No… no entiendo… creí que… ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Quiero recuperar la casa de mi familia — diciendo eso se encogió de hombros y sacó de la bolsa de su bata una cajetilla de cigarrillos —. Quieren demolerla para construir un edificio departamental.

—Pero… entonces tú… tú no…

—No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, Lucy Heartfilia — repitió con toda tranquilidad, pero la maga solo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza, una sensación de mareo y confusión que no le permitían pensar correctamente, se preguntaba el motivo por el que aún usaba su anillo de compromiso, porqué había elegido ese trabajo que le robaba su dignidad.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Loke regreso al salón con mejor humor que con el que había entrado.

—Al menos bajaron los intereses — le dijo sonriendo. Ella enlazó sus bazos a su cuello pero enseguida se detuvo mirando a Lucy, ella solo agitó las manos repitiendo que no era su dueña, pero ni siquiera acaba de hablar cuando notó que, sin más, Verónica había saltado para besarlo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
